Elodie
Elodie is a famous hero and a childhood friend of Enid. She was first seen in a cameo appearance in "I Am Dendy" as the mascot of an arcade machine game, M★Elodie, and she made her first true appearance in "You Have to Care". Physical Appearance Elodie is a young teenage girl about the same age as Enid with short blonde hair with poofy bangs, and tan skin. She wears a red velvet dress with a white blouse under it and a short, frilly, poofy skirt that exposes her legs, and a tiny red hat with a pink feather. She has long legs with light-red stockings and small white heels. Under her skirt she has on tiny dark brown shorts. In her adolescence, her hair had one or two small ponytails held with red hair ties, and, similar to her current appearance, she wore a short light red dress over a white top with round sleeves, a pink bow on the chest, a purple belt, and large poofy short white bloomers, along with white knee socks and purple Mary Jane shoes. Personality Because Elodie comes from a rich background, she is outwardly arrogant and condescending. She is manipulative and deceitful, having tricked Enid just to learn her technique to defeat her in the P.O.I.N.T. Academy Admissions Test. However, at the end of "You Have to Care", it is implied that despite her treatment of Enid, Elodie still considers her a childhood friend. As pointed out by K.O., Elodie was also never aware of the test until she and Enid discovered it together, hinting that she may have an inferiority complex and her blasé attitude is only a facade to mask her insecurities. In "Second First Date", back when they were still friends Elodie encouraged Enid to go out with Rad, whom she was aware Enid had a crush on, further indicating Elodie's friendship with her was genuine. She is shown to be extremely vain as she takes delight with the love and attention of the patrons and employees at Lakewood Plaza Turbo, as she often remarks "I love being popular!". Abilities and Powers * Magical Bow: Elodie wields a magical bow. * Light Arrow: Elodie can summon pink arrows to shoot with her bow. She can also summon them from her body. Appearances Season 1 * "I Am Dendy" (arcade machine) * "You Have to Care" (debut) * "Second First Date" (flashback) * "Parents Day" (mentioned) Games * ''OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes'' Trivia * In the end of Enid and Elodie's second battle in "You Have to Care", it's possible that this was the first time Elodie was ever defeated by anyone that's a lower level than her. * Elodie's appearance, abilities, and weapon are a reference to the magical girl genre. Elodie's name and outfit directly correspond with the character of Princess Elodie, the magical girl protagonist of the video game Long Live The Queen, and also an homage to the character Madoka Kaname from the magical girl anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * She may either be a tsundere or a kamidere as she is extremely arrogant and condescending towards those she sees as below her, but in actuality is merely a facade to hide her insecure and affectionate side, such as when she was heartbroken after Enid defeated her, showing she still cherishes the ninja girl as a friend as she still carries the necklace Enid gave her. * In Enid's flashback, Elodie was pretending to be Enid's best friend. At the end of the flashback, she said that she was pretending to be her friend only because she wanted to know and counter her moves. References Category:A to Z Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:Humanoids